Assassin
' Assassins or F'loaters' are the most common enemies in Grey. ''They are fast, ghost-like creatures found throughout the game. '''Description' They take the appearance of floating, half-bald, and bloodied men armed with large knives. They move by floating quickly like a ghost with their legs bent back in a kneel, and they attack upwards or sideways with their knife, which deals a fair amount of damage. The upwards attack actually has more range than the sideways attack. It is implied in their early appearances that they are possessed or zombified homeless or low-pay mechanics and other workers, however, the game later changes them to seem more like ghosts representing the murders in Grey's backstory. These enemies usually appear on their own or rarely in pairs, unlike many enemies in the game which appear frequently in groups. They like to hide around corners and inside rooms, break down barriers, and scream loudly while charging the player, especially the ones fought on Normal Mode. There is a noticeable vocal dissonance between their alert and dying voices and their attacking voices, as is true with many of the human-sized enemies. They also have their own theme music, 'Alley', in their first fight hostile appearance which continues for the rest of the repair shop / homeless shelter level. This starts playing when the first comes out in normal mode, and upon lifting the garage door in hard mode. Appearance There are four aesthetic variants of the Floater which blend into their surroundings based off what they wear. The first one Grey fights has a burnt face and is in a red mechanic's shirt, seen in the Carrico repair shop in both game modes. The next one encountered in the homeless shelter entrance has one eye gouged and his jaw hanging and is in a damaged white worker shirt. The third one seen in the shelter's rear has his mouth torn open and is in a dark green shelter cardigan. The final variant is a 'glitchy one' that first appears in the burnt house location in Chapter 7, with the same gouged face as the white variant but with his shirt being his own face spammed on a black backdrop randomly and pitch-black jeans. He reappears in The Favour as the final enemy and then throughout the later chapters in hidden areas. On normal mode, they appear as hallucinations early on. The white variant is seen with its face behind a board in the nightmare, with a green variant ghosting past Grey in the apartments basement before the repair shop, and another white variant in the subways doing flying through the locked gate to the train platforms. In hard mode, an additional hallucination wakes Grey up at the start of the nightmare section. They first appear as threats when returning through the courtyard to Block 12, and their earlier 'hallucinatory' appearances in the city and subway become actual fights in roughly the same area. Notably, doors they have broken in normal mode remain broken in hard mode, implying that hard mode happens in the same timeline after normal mode. Assassins also appear in several challenges. Two must be destroyed in challenge four, four more (one of each type) must be dodged in challenge five, a glitchy one appears in challenge eight in the dark hallway with the second number code, and challenge nine has two of them in eight-bit chasing Grey through the streets. A glitchy assassin appears as a jumpscare in the bonus map. Statistics They have roughly 7 health and do about 10% damage per hit. This makes them noticeably tougher than most enemies, but weaker than any of the boss or mini-boss enemies. A single gun clip can take down two Floaters if no shots are missed. Floaters don't take extra damage from hits to the head. Trivia *Floaters are the equivalent to Twitchers from Afraid of Monsters and Slowers from Cry of Fear. This similarity shows up in how they leap around corners and break through doors, and in how they have many variants with different injuries and in different clothes and fields of work. Category:Enemies